Meta Knight
The Meta Knight is an anti-villain from the Kirby franchise and is the leader of a group called the Meta-Knights (Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Trident Knight, Mace Knight, Captain Vul and Sailor Waddle Dee). Though he was the primary antagonist of Revenge of Meta Knight ''in Kirby Superstar'', in which he attempts to put an end to the lazy lifestyle of the inhabitants of Dreamland, with the Halberd, he is otherwise either absent or is helping Kirby. His one role as an antagonist stems from good intentions, calling into question his role as a villain. History ''Kirby's Adventure''/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland'' Meta Knight's first appearance, albeit unnamed. In this game, King Dedede has split the Star Rod into several pieces to prevent the evil Nightmare from wreaking havoc on Dreamland. King Dedede then recruits Meta Knight and his soldiers, the Meta-Knights, to his cause. Meta Knight would then often send his soldiers after Kirby, probably to prepare him for Nightmare. He later duals Kirby at the base of his operations, Orange Ocean. When Meta Knight loses, his mask is split in two, revealing his face. Meta Knight quickly retreats. ''Kirby Super Star/ Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Perhaps his most famous role, Meta Knight is the main villain of the sub-game Meta Knights Revenge ''(this revenge is probably for his humiliating defeat in the previous game). In this sub- game, Meta Knight plans to end the lazy lifestyle of Dreamland by force, using the Halberd. However his plan is foiled by Kirby who defeats him in a duel, destroys the Halberd and escapes on a Wheelie Bike. This is Meta Knight's first and so far, '''only '''villainous role. In the remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Meta Knight once again has his own sub-game. This time it is a relevant story. After going trough Kirby's adventures form the original ''Super Star (excluding Gourmet Race), Meta Knight revives the comet NOVA and, to become stronger, he wishes to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight. He defeats Galacta Knight and is thus, the greatest (technically 'one '''of the greatest) warrior in the galaxy. ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror In this game, Meta Knight has a more heroic appearance. Right from the get-go he flies to the parallel Mirror World to save it from danger, but is instead kidnapped by his evil Mirror World counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight then proceeds to split Kirby into 4 separate Kirby's. When the 4 Kirby's gather all the Mirror Shards, the encounter Meta Knight and his Dark counterpart. The 4 Kirby's defeat Dark Meta Knight and just when their sucked into a portal, Meta Knight tosses his sword into the portal so the Kirby's can fight Dark Mind. He later puts said sword in a pedestal. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Meta Knight appeared as an anti-hero as well as ally for Kirby in the anime. Originally he was a Star Warrior alongside Kirby who fought in the war with Nightmare's monsters, as well as one of the only survivors. He assisted Tiff and himself to help Kirby defeat enemies from Nightmare Enterprises that King Dedede has ordered. He also shown reveal Kirby's past in Tiff's dream. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Meta Knight was one of many newcomers in the game. In Adventure mode, He first encounters Marth and has a brief duel with him, but the two quickly joins forces to defeat the Primids attacking them. They later encounter Ike, who becomes their teammate. Later, the three swordsmen meet a robot known as Galleom and defeats him. After saving Lucas and the Pokemon trainer, Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers climb a HUGE mountain, where Meta Knight duals with Lucario. After the dual, they board the Halberd and team up with Snake. After retaking the Halberd, Meta Knight joins the other heroes in the battle against the Subspace Army and their leader, Tabuu. ''Super Smash Bros 4'' Meta Knight returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros 4 for the Wii U and 3DS. Meta Knight appears to be heavily reduced than his Brawl counterpart, especially with the removal of his glide ability. Trivia *In Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland ''and ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, Meta Knight has his own sub- games, known as Meta Knightmare and Meta Knightmare Ultra '' respectively, where he's playable. *''Brawl was the first time Meta Knight had a voice in a game. But Kirby's Avalanche ''was his first speaking role and ''Kirby Super Star ''was his first '''canon '''speaking role. *Meta Knight is not actually evil, as most of his roles has him challenging Kirby to a fight or doing good deeds. Even his role in TV series ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! is more heroic than in the games, as he appears as a sort of mentor, helping Kirby and others, though only when he absolutely has to. He also has a habit of appearing seemingly from nowhere, helping Kirby and his friends in times of need. **In addition, in the TV series ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! ''Meta Knight has mysteriously a lot of knowledge about Kirby's abilities, explaining them to Tiff and Tuff for every abilities debut, this is possibly due to the fact that he looks like Kirby without his mask. Category:Dark Knights Category:Rivals Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Anime Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Protective Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Aliens Category:One-Man Army Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Neutral